


Love Feels Like A Battlefield

by HarperC23



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Kurt not Hayden who Liam loved and almost killed Scott over. Now his boyfriend is back but working for the enemy, can the couple stay together despite feelings of hatred toward's Kurt's alpha? Or will they lose their love through the anger and Theo's desires to have Kurt as his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Between Rival Packs

**AN: Hey guys welcome to my third Glee/Teen Wolf fanfic with the couple being Kurt/Liam. I plan on making a sequel to A New Start so look out for that as well and be sure to check out my other fics. Info about the fic is below. Please remember to leave me some awesome reviews!!**

** LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD FACTS: **

**Kurt has taken the place of Hayden as a love interest for Liam, while she is still in the fic her love interest will be Isaac**

**Isaac returns with Chris and joins Scott’s pack again**

**Kurt’s Chimera power is basically the ability to bend Metal basically Magneto’s power in X-Men**

**Other Glee Characters in This Fic: Burt, Carole, Finn and Sam (very minimal though)**

**Sam is a part of the Hummel family and along with Finn is actually two years older than Kurt**

**Theo is also interested in Kurt in a romantic way**

**Takes place during The Last Chimera**

** LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD (CH.1: Love Between Rival Packs) **

“Liam you need to stop and think.” Mason warned his friend who was pacing back and forth. It had only been two hours ago that they learned that Kurt was indeed alive, which was good yet he was also a member of Theo’s pack, not so good.

“What’s there to think about Mason? I love him!” Liam shouted before punching a hole into the wall

“Dude, calm down. I get it alright? Liam he may be alive but he’s also in Theo’s pack.”

“That wasn’t his fucking fault! It was ours, he’s where he is now because of us.” Liam shot back before collapsing on the floor and trying to fight off tears. Mason sat beside him and brought him into a tight hug.

“We trusted Theo, we believed him over Stiles, even though Stiles is insanely loyal to all of us we ignored his warnings.” Liam whispered

“We had no way of knowing that he was working with the Dread Doctors.” Mason replied

“Stiles knew, he may not have known that but he knew something was off with Theo, what’s happening to Kurt, Corey, Josh, Hayden and Tracy is on us.” Liam said before walking over to his phone and dialing a number

“Who are you calling?” Mason asked

“Kurt”

“Liam, I seriously doubt Theo is going to let him answer that.” Mason said walking over and listening to two rings before a voice came through

“Liam?”

“Kurt! Where are you? Are you okay?” Liam asked with worry as he once again began pacing

“I’m home, Theo sent those of us who have families home.” Kurt explained

“Can I come over? Please Kurt, I need to see you.” Liam begged looking like his heart would shatter if Kurt said no

“I would like that.” Kurt replied bringing relief to Liam’s heart

“I’ll be there soon” With that the beta hung up the phone and grabbed his keys before heading out the door to his car with Mason close behind

“Liam, wait! What are you going to tell him? You need to be careful how much you share.” Mason warned getting a glare from Liam

“Theo’s the enemy, Kurt’s my boyfriend who you know is a good person so drop the bull shit that he’s come back evil.” Liam hissed while stepping inside the car and slamming the door. Mason was apologizing through the window but Liam didn’t have time to listen he had to get to Kurt.

Five minutes later he was pulling into the drive of the large mansion that Kurt’s family lived in. His father had once been a mechanic but had managed to turn that into a car dealership, a very successful car dealership with locations all over California. Stepping out of the car Liam noticed the only cars in the drive were Kurt’s black Range Rover and Burt’s grey Mercedes. It was then that he remembered that Finn and Sam wouldn’t be back from school for another two weeks and Carole was out of town till next Friday. Walking up to the front door he was about to ring the bell when the door opened and he was engulfed by another tight hug.

“Don’t ask me about dying or Theo, those are two subjects I want to avoid for the night.” Kurt whispered before pulling back revealing the sadness in his eyes

“Babe I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Liam said before he placed a soft kiss of Kurt’s lips

The boys got lost in the familiarity of how good it felt to kiss each other. It continued until Liam heard a loud crash. Breaking away from his boyfriend he stared at the fallen street light before turning back to his distraught boyfriend.

“That was me, I can control metal, it’s new though so sometimes I don’t always have control.” He whispered before looking up at Liam making the boy gasp at the glow from his boyfriend’s purple eyes

“Good thing I like purple huh?” Kurt whispered he then turned and lead Liam inside where the boy confessed everything that happened while he was dying making his boyfriend stare at him in shock

“You tried to kill Scott?” He asked staring at Liam with wide eyes

“Yes, I lost it at the thought of losing you, I’ve probably lost him and everyone else, please tell me I still have you?” He asked with desperation

“Of course you do, Theo won’t like it but he can get over it if he wants me help. Liam, I love you. You don’t have to say it back, just know I do.” Kurt said with tears in his eyes

Liam simply brought his boyfriend’s forehead against his own before kissing almost all the air out of him. Pulling away he smiled and held Kurt’s hand before responding.

“I love you too, if anything good happened tonight it was that realization.”

“You have to talk to Scott, Liam we may have each other but you need your pack.” Kurt said as he lay them down in his bed

“He hates me Kurt, he has too. Fuck they all have too.” Liam said with sadness

“Then you make them understand what happened, don’t give up on them and they won’t give up on you.” Kurt replied and the fact that his boyfriend truly believed that brought a small glimmer of hope into the Beta’s heart. It was then that he vowed to do whatever he could to gain his pack’s forgiveness it was all he could do after all.

**AN: Well there’s the first chapter! What did you think? Please leave me some awesome reviews and I’ll update as often as I can, remember I am working on several fics at once so updates usually happen every two to three weeks. Anyway enjoy the weekend and have a happy Valentine’s Day!!**


	2. He's Mine, Back Off

****

**AN: Hey guys I am back with a new chapter!! I will be updating all of my fics with one to three chapters this month. Want me to focus on one fic over another?? Let me know with some awesome reviews!!!**

** LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD FACTS: **

**Kurt has taken the place of Hayden as a love interest for Liam, while she is still in the fic her love interest will be Isaac**

**Isaac returns with Chris and joins Scott’s pack again**

**Kurt’s Chimera power is basically the ability to bend Metal basically Magneto’s power in X-Men**

**Other Glee Characters in This Fic: Burt, Carole, Finn and Sam (very minimal though)**

**Sam is a part of the Hummel family and along with Finn is actually two years older than Kurt**

**Theo is also interested in Kurt in a romantic way**

**Takes place during The Last Chimera**

** LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD (CH.2: He’s Mine, Back Off) **

Hours passed and morning came leaving Liam waiting outside Beacon Hills High for his boyfriend while also trying to get Stiles to text him back. Minutes later Liam smiled as he watched Kurt’s car pull into the lot and parking. He was about to walk over when a voice stopped him cold in his tracks.

“Waiting for someone?” Theo asked as he stepped in front of Liam blocking his path to Kurt. Anger boiled in his veins as he glared at the boy responsible for ruining everything good in his life.

“Get the fuck away from me before I tear your fucking throat out” Liam growled watching as Theo’s smirk grew as he turned and waved at Kurt who was slowly approaching. That was all it took before the younger boy was yanking his arm back making the other boy face him again.

“You stay the fuck away from him!” He yelled as he pushed the boy watching as Theo fell backwards a couple of steps before catching his balance. It seemed that was all it took for Theo to go from smirking to throwing Liam his own hate filled glare.

“You listen to me you little shit, that boy is MINE. You basically handed him to me by trusting me, you really had no idea what you had well he’s mine now so if anyone is going to stay away from him it’s you.” Theo snapped before Liam could respond Kurt was standing between them concern in his eyes.

“Is there a problem here?” He asked looking from Liam to Theo, the two stared for a second before Theo was replying with a warm smile

“Everything is fine, how are you feeling?” He asked as the boy stared back at him with caution

“Other than almost causing a manhole to fly up in some kids face this morning fine.” He replied with embarrassment. Liam hated when Kurt was hurting he hated even more that he was a part of it, before he could find the words to comfort his boyfriend Theo was wrapping his arm around the boy’s shoulder and squeezing while looking at him with what could only be described as desire. If the look didn’t make Liam want to kill Theo right, there his words helped fuel the fire.

“Kurt you’re just getting used to this new power, stop beating yourself up. I know how amazing you are and I know you’ll master this power in no time. Until then I will always be here for you, so will Tracy, Hayden, Josh and Corey you just have to give us a chance.” Theo said making Kurt stare at him before to Liam’s horror giving him one of his trademark smiles, a smile he had reserved solely for Liam. This was bad Kurt knew Theo was dangerous yet he was being manipulated even more by the chimera, Liam knew right then he had to get Scott back and he had to make this right before he lost Kurt forever to a sociopath.

“Kurt you know all this; you don’t need him to reassure you.” Liam whispered as he pulled Kurt into his arms and began walking away. He could feel the glare Theo was throwing him all the way to the front of the school.

“So what was really going on between you two?” Kurt asked as he waved at Josh who walked by them before heading to class

“He’s psychotic Kurt, he wants you for himself.” Liam said as he grabbed his boyfriend and held him tight

“Liam, calm down that’s never going to happen” Kurt assured as he leaned up and brought the taller boy into a warm kiss. It lasted for only seconds, but it was full of passion and promise.

“Better?” Kurt asked as he pulled away and began leading them to their class

“Yes, look I know you love me, but as much as I hate it Theo is your alpha you’ll spend time together, get closer. He’ll use that to distance us and put himself in my place.” Liam said as he and Kurt sat in their chairs, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

“Liam, he’s my alpha but you’re my boyfriend. I LOVE YOU.”

Looking into Kurt’s gorgeous eyes he knew how true those words were and how much he felt them for Kurt himself. Grabbing his hand and holding it all through class he tried to stay calm and in the moment that was until a text from Malia came in saying that Scott and Stiles were looking for another chimera that was responsible for attacking the Sheriff leaving the man fighting for his life while his friends looked for answers.

As soon as class ended he showed Kurt the text and the two agreed to skip the rest of the day and help. That was if his help would even be wanted by his own alpha. The one he tried to kill the night before. The one he betrayed in his desperation to save Kurt. As they walked outside Kurt could feel the battle going on inside his boyfriend’s head but before he could do anything to help Theo and the other Chimera’s were walking outside the school and heading straight for them.

“Kurt I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Theo said while glaring at Liam

“Sorry look I get that you’re my alpha but Liam is my boyfriend and Stiles is my friend, I want to help.” Kurt stated while letting it be known that he didn’t really care what Theo said he would still help Liam and Stiles no matter what. He thought he would be in trouble, possibly danger so when he found himself being pulled away from Liam and into Theo’s arms he couldn’t help but welcome the reaction he got.

“I know Kurt, that’s what makes you so amazing, I wouldn’t ever want to change you, ever.” Theo whispered before pulling away and addressing Liam.

“You and Kurt find Stiles and Scott, the rest of us well look were they aren’t. Kurt check in with me in about an hour okay?” Theo asked while holding his gaze

“Yeah, thanks Theo.”

“Anything for you.” Theo whispered for only Kurt to hear before he was walking away with Corey, Josh and Hayden. Tracy was wanted and couldn’t attend school so she would be meeting up with them shortly. Liam continued to stay inside his head as Kurt found his way to Scott and Stiles, finding himself hugged by the two boys but watched as Scott and Liam stayed safely apart as they searched.

“He wasn’t himself Scott, you can’t let this ruin you guys. Please he needs you.” Kurt begged as Scott looked at him and sighed

“I know all this Kurt and yes I will forgive him but right now I have to make it right with Stiles first then I’ll deal with Liam I promise.” Like everything Scott had told him before Kurt knew that the alpha wouldn’t lie to him

An hour later Kurt was driving Stiles to the hospital with Liam in the back, the answer to saving the Sheriff was solved now all they had to do was wait. For what was coming none of them were prepared.

**AN: Hey so there is chapter 2!! What do you think? I am so busy right now so chapter 3 won’t be up for at least three weeks please be patient and leave me some awesome reviews!!**


	3. With You I'm Better

**AN: Hey guy’s sorry I was away so long!! I have had major drama this summer, my laptop broke and it took them four weeks to fix it. Plus, my mother had a hip replacement, my brother has stage 4 Kidney Failure and needs a transplant, and Trump won the election. These things have caused utter devastation on my part so I haven’t been motivated to update. You need to be patient with me if I am lucky I can update once a month, please be patient and leave reviews.**

** LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD FACTS: (CH.3: I’m Better With You) **

**Kurt has taken the place of Hayden as a love interest for Liam, while she is still in the fic her love interest will be Isaac**

**Isaac returns with Chris and joins Scott's pack again**

**Kurt's Chimera power is basically the ability to bend Metal basically Magneto's power in X-Men**

**Other Glee Characters in This Fic: Burt, Carole, Finn and Sam (very minimal though)**

**Sam is a part of the Hummel family and along with Finn is actually two years older than Kurt**

**Theo is also interested in Kurt in a romantic way**

**Takes place during The Last Chimera**

** LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD (CH.3: Where My Loyalties Are)  **

Days had passed since the two packs had helped Stiles with his father and while Kurt and Liam had spent what time they could together, this morning he found himself sitting in his living room listening to Theo go over “pack business” with Kurt’s fellow chimeras. It seemed as though Theo thought something more dangerous than the dread doctors was coming to Beacon Hills, and they needed to be ready. Funny he never mentioned maybe merging packs with Scott and fighting this thing together. Then again, he had tried to kill Scott and had put Lydia in Eichen House not three days ago. So yeah he was probably only thinking about what was best for them what he didn’t realize it that being on an opposite side from Liam would never be best for Kurt.

“So that’s it guys, just be ready alright?” Theo asked while getting immediate responses from the pack, Kurt merely shook his head.

“Jesus are you thinking about that loser of a boyfriend of yours again?” Tracy snapped while glaring, the words registered quickly and before anyone could stop a fight Kurt was jumping from his seat in anger, purple irises glowing in his eyes.

“Don’t fucking talk about him like that.” He warned but Tracy merely laughed it off

“Fuck sakes Kurt, you’re wasting your time with him. You could do so much better.” She said while hinting with her eyes that Theo was the better she was talking about

“You don’t know him, or me. We were never friends before this, so don’t pretend like you know me.” He snapped before the sound of a door opening upstairs signaled that either one or both of his parents were awake. Kurt looked to the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms with worry that Tracy would be crazy enough to make a scene in front of his parents. Yet as quickly as the thought entered it went away when Theo got in her face with anger in his eyes.

“Knock it off” He said and it was known that you don’t go against Theo, so on command Tracy relaxed and made herself look less threating just as Carole into the room.

“Oh hey kids, I didn’t know you guys would be up this early on a Saturday.” She said before placing a kiss on Kurt’s cheek and walking towards the kitchen asking everyone if they were in the mood for pancakes.

An hour later everyone was leaving with promises to meet up at Theo’s later that weekend. As the front door closed Kurt turned to walk towards his own room when came walking back into the room.

“Hey did you forget something?” Kurt asked as Theo walked up to him and brought him into a tight hug, one that if Kurt was honest he wasn’t that comfortable with.

“I’m sorry about Tracy.” Theo whispered before releasing Kurt yet still holding onto his shoulder and staring into his eyes, what Kurt saw there shocked him. That look, he had seen it in only one other guy’s eyes, Liam’s eyes. That look in Liam’s eyes when staring into Kurt’s was full of nothing but love, it usually brought nothing but joy to Kurt but seeing it in another’s eyes unnerved him before he finally had to look away.

“It’s fine Theo, she’s a bitch. I’ve dealt with them before.” He said with a smile, making the other boy laugh before getting serious again

“Still I’m sorry.”

He was, Kurt could see it and he realized that this was him time to speak up while he had the chance.

“Theo you have to understand I will never hurt anyone, especially any member of the McCall pack, so if that’s part of your plan I am out.” He said while staring his alpha down expecting the anger he had expected, it never came. Instead of outrage he only felt an arm reach out, gently grab his and tug making the boy look up. A small smile was featured on the older boy’s face.

“Kurt I know that, I would never ask that of you.” The answer was meant to reassure him yet Kurt found himself annoyed before brushing Theo’s hand off and walking across the room.

“Theo, that’s nice to say but you’ve hurt them, it’s not even been a week since you nearly killed Scott, put Lydia in Eichen house, used my dying as leverage to manipulate Liam into attacking Scott. Who the fuck was part you played with the Sheriff and most importantly you’re the reason we’re all like this. So no I don’t trust you, I’m stuck with you.”  He snapped the fear of angering Theo gone, and the anger over his actions had finally settled in. However once again Kurt’s outburst didn’t seem to have the reaction he was hoping. Theo actually looked wounded before sighing and heading towards the front door, stopping right in front of Kurt and staring into his eyes.

“I can’t defend what I’ve done, they’ll never forgive me and maybe you won’t either but Kurt, the one positive out of all of it is you.”

“You barely know me.” Kurt said quickly cutting Theo off before Theo smiled again

“I know you, you’re the proof the human race isn’t doomed, you may never see me as anything but the bad guy but you’re the only one I would never hurt, ever.”

His eyes shone no deception yet before Kurt could respond the front door opened pulling their attention to Liam standing in the door way staring daggers at Theo.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Liam asked making sure to address all his anger at Theo

“A meeting earlier, he’s leaving now.” Kurt responded his eyes wore a threat for Theo to leave without trying anything with Liam, the boy read it loud and clear and stormed out leaving Kurt with his boyfriend.

Once the door closed Liam turned to Kurt ready to discuss Theo’s role in his boyfriend’s life but before the words came out his boyfriend’s hand was placed gently on his lips.

“No, tonight isn’t about him or what’s going on with me, it’s about us, please can it be about us?” Kurt begged with tears building in his eyes.

Just like that his love for Kurt overshadowed his hatred for Theo. Bringing Kurt into his arms he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before pulling away with a soft smile.

“Of course babe.” Liam replied before following Kurt towards his bedroom. Once the door was closed Kurt quickly made his way to his small fridge he had near his closet. Liam watched as his boyfriend opened the door and pulled out a twelve pack of Stella Artois with a smile on his lips.

“Figured we might need a little help relaxing, I’m also going to order some Chinese if that’s alright.” Kurt said as the sound of scratching on the door announced Kurt’s dog Bailey who had been outside while Theo and the others were over. Smiling as he opened the door for the German Shepard to walk in and head straight to Kurt, as Kurt pet his dog Liam watched as Bailey cuddled up next to his owner before turning to Liam and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

As the night progressed both boys found themselves at ease for the first time in weeks, and both planned to savor it. The night was spent with heated make out sessions, alcohol and an X-Men marathon. It was odd only hours before both boys were beyond stressed yet somehow, they found peace in each other, and that was something neither planned to give up without a fight.

Meanwhile across town Theo and Tracy had finally come to a decision about Kurt and Liam. Tracy knew that Theo needed Kurt, hell the guy loved Kurt well as much as a sociopath can love. Liam was getting in the way and with that obstacle seeming to never go away the choice was simple. Liam had to die.

**AN: All right guys there is chapter 3 finally. Again, be patient I can’t update as much as I would like to. Please leave me some awesome reviews!!**

 


End file.
